The present invention relates to a system for reducing the phenomena of detonation in a combustion chamber of an internal-combustion engine.
It is known that detonation, that is an explosion in the form of abnormal combustion of the air-fuel mixture, will occur if there are elevated temperatures in particular hot spots of the chamber and if the internal pressure is at elevated levels. Detonation is very harmful as it produces high thermal and metallurgical fatigue of the material of the chamber and of the parts (such as the valves) installed in the combustion chamber.